spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomoruda
Zomoruda is one of the Spacetoon planets. It show programmes for girls such as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Strawberry Shortcake and Horseland. Programming Japanese anime *Hamtaro (Zomoruda) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoruda) *Princess Comet (Zomoruda) *Corrector Yui (Zomoruda) *Emily of New Moon (Zomoruda) *Princess Sarah (Zomoruda) *Wedding Peach (Zomoruda) *Little Women II: Jo's Boys (Zomoruda) *The Story of Cinderella (Zomoruda) *The Legend of Snow White (Zomoruda) *Magical Emi (Zomoruda) *Onegai My Melody (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu (Zomoruda) *Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoruda) *Idol Densetsu Eriko (Zomoruda) *Alpen Rose (Zomoruda) *Saint Tail (Zomoroda) *Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei (Zomoruda) *Hello! Sandybell (Zomoruda) *Pretty Rhythm (Zomoruda) *Trapp Family Story (Zomoruda) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Zomoruda) *Egg Fairies Cocotama 3D (Zomoruda) *Anime Himitsu no Hanazono (Zomoruda) *Yobarete Tobedete! Akubi-chan (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon R (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon S (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Zomoruda) *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi # (Zomoruda) *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi Na-I-Sho (Zomoruda) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoruda) *Cookin' Idol I! My! Mine! (Zomoruda) *Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko (Zomoruda) *Pretty Cure (Zomoruda) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (Zomoruda) *Remi, Nobody's Girl (Zomoruda) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Zomoruda) Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network Studios cartoons *Josie and the Pussycats (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoruda) *Chloe's Closet (Zomoruda) *Unikitty! (Zomoruda) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoruda) *Daisy and Ollie (Zomoruda) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoruda) Warner Bros. cartoons *DC Super Hero Girls (Zomoruda) Disney Cartoons *The Little Mermaid (Zomoruda) *Elena of Avalor (Zomoruda) *Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) *The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoruda) *Tangled: The Series (Zomoruda) *Sofia the First (Zomoruda) *Vampirina (Zomoruda) *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (Zomoruda) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoruda) *Star vs. the Forces Of Evil (Zomoruda) Nickelodeon cartoons *Regal Academy (Zomoruda) *Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Shimmer and Shine (Zomoruda) *Little Charmers (Zomoruda) *Sunny Day (Zomoruda) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (Zomoruda) *Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Zomoruda) *Wissper (Zomoruda) *As Told By Ginger (Zomoruda) *Dora The Explorer: Dora and Friends: Into the City (Zomoruda) YTV cartoons *Jane and the Dragon (Zomoruda) *6teen (Zomoruda) *Pearlie (Zomoruda) *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Zomoruda) *Ruby Gloom (Zomoruda) *Sky Dancers (Zomoruda) *15/Love (Zomoruda) *The ZhuZhus (Zomoruda) Teletoon cartoons *Braceface (Zomoruda) *Pippi Longstocking (Zomoruda) *Totally Spies! (Zomoruda) Family cartoons *Naturally, Sadie (Zomoruda) *Lego Friends (Zomoruda) *Luna Petunia (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Ruby (Zomoruda) *Degrassi: Next Class (Zomoruda) *Wingin' It (Zomoruda) Other shows *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (Zomoruda) *Horseland (Zomoruda) *Barbie: Dreamtopia (Zomoroda) *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (Zomoruda) *Ever After High (Zomoruda) *Bratz (Zomoruda) *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Zomoruda) *Monster High (Zomoruda) *Hello Kitty and Friends (Zomoruda) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoruda) *Z-Squad (Zomoruda) *Secret Jouju (Zomoruda) *Lulu Caty (Zomoruda) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoruda) *Fifi and The Flowertots (Zomoruda) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoruda) *Heidi (2015) (Zomoruda) *Polly Pocket (Zomoruda) *Angel's Friends (Zomoruda) *Little Rosey (Zomoruda) *Madeline (Zomoruda) *Shopkins (Zomoruda) *Trollz (Zomoruda) *Masha and the Bear 3D (Zomoruda) *Masha's Tales 3D (Zomoruda) *Canimals (2011) (Zomoruda) *Winx Club (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Zomoruda) *Pretty Piggies (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony/My Little Pony Tales (Zomoruda) *Millie Inbetween (Zomoruda; UK Only) *The Story of Tracy Beaker (Zomoruda; UK Only) *Katie Morag (Zomoruda; UK Only) *Hetty Feather (Zomoruda; UK Only) *Angelina Ballerina (Zomoruda; UK Only) *SofyRuby (Zomoruda) Trivia * In 2013, it was led by a Saudi Arabian princess, pianist and fashion designer, Aisha. * Aisha's symbol is a pink ribbon with scissors * Her birthday is on September 4 Video Category:Planets